La visión
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Si querían no quedar en último lugar en la feria anual del pueblo, Anne y sus amigos necesitarían ingredientes para hacer su pizza. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea ir a pedirle la masa al panadero, ignorantes de la premonición que su hija tuvo para sus futuros. (Advertencia M por violencia entre otras cosillas).


Disclaimer. El concepto de "Amphibia" y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Matt Braly & DISNEY CHANNEL © 2019. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**LA VISIÓN**

—Por lo que más quieras hija, deja de prestarle tanta atención a esas tonterías y concéntrate en algo distinto para variar.

El fortachón sapo azul moteado acababa de poner un poco de levadura a las piezas que estaban destinadas al horno de su panadería. Con desaprobación miró a la joven ranita pelirosa, cuyo cabello cubría uno de sus ojos. La pequeña miraba el fuego asomándose hacia el horno con ansiedad y emoción, pareciendo hipnotizada por las llamas.

—¿Quieres que te diga cómo serán tus últimos días de vida, padre? El fuego me lo ha dicho.

Chef croó tragando saliva. Amaba a su hija, pero solía ponerle de los nervios cuando tomaba esa actitud. Si tan sólo su difunta madre estuviese con ellos, quizá la presión de criarla sería más ligera.

—N… no es necesario —temió que el fuego le hubiese dicho que algún día sería él quien reclamaría su vida. Sería irónico que fuese de esa manera—. Sabes, si no quieres ayudarme con el negocio, a tu edad podrías hacer cosas de chicas comunes. ¿Qué tal salir con chicos?

No es que la perspectiva que su hija ya tuviese un novio le entusiasmase, pero siempre era mejor a verla vociferando esas palabras aterradoras acerca de la vida y la muerte, que en otros tiempos hubiese tachado de incongruencias, de no ser porque acertó en el modo en que su madre…

—No necesito salir con chicos. Ya he visto con quién me casaré algún día.

El panadero suspiró de alivio. Era bueno que para variar Maddie predijera cosas lindas de vez en cuando.

—¿Y quién será el afortunado?

—Sprig.

¿Se trataba de aquella ranita torpe en quien estaba pensando? ¿El nieto del viejo de Hopadiah? Bueno, tal vez hubiese preferido alguien mejor como yerno, pero dado el talento natural que su hija tenía para con los chicos y las amistades en general, no le iba buscar tampoco una novena pata a la araña.

—Eso es bueno, supongo.

Maddie ni siquiera asintió. Volvió a poner su atención al fuego.

—Las predicciones no siempre son precisas —añadió la niña de pronto—. El destino es caprichoso.

Su padre pensó que había sido demasiado bueno pensar en que quizá el optimismo finalmente rondaba a su hija. Aunque era verdad, de vez en cuando se equivocaba, como cuando predijo que una terrible bestia aparecería en el pueblo para devorarlos a todos sin dejar a nadie con vida. Ciertamente una creatura extraña apareció, pero no devoró a nadie, de hecho y hablando de la familia Plantar, el ser se terminó quedando a vivir con ellos.

—Bueno, tesoro —reflexionó—. Si el chico te gusta y quieres que ese destino se cumpla, tal vez podrías hacer algo al respecto.

Si su hija rondaba un poco al chico, menos tiempo la tendría en la casa matándolo del susto cada vez que pudiese, o al menos eso esperaba.

Pasadas unas horas Chef sacó los panecillos que estaban listos del horno. Probó uno. No estaban tan mal, aunque siente que debió de usar menos lombrices en el relleno. La sensación al morderlo era crocante y a la vez muy gomosa. El bocadillo era viscoso, pero sabroso.

Maddie se había retirado hacia su habitación tras la última conversación que tuvieron, cuando regresó, lo hizo con algo entre sus manos. Parecía un muñeco, pero había algo extraño en el mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

—A Sprig.

Le mostró el muñeco. En efecto era una réplica del nieto del Hopadiah. El detalle le pareció tierno.

—Te quedó muy bien. ¿Vas a dormir con él como si fuese una catarina de algodón?

—No. Lo maldeciré con un hechizo de amarre para que se case conmigo algún día.

—¡Estás loca, Maddie!

—Dijiste que hiciera algo para asegurarme que mi destino con Sprig se cumpla.

Y se lo decía así sin pena ni expresión.

—¡Me refería a que te pusieras un vestido y le coquetearas! Tal vez que lo invitaras a la reunión anual de Potluck, ¡no esto!

La joven miró su muñeco y a su padre sin inmutarse. Por un momento la rana se sintió intimidada por haberle hablado así. Lo último que necesitaba es que hiciese un muñeco también de él para hacerle algún tipo de maleficio muy distinto.

—No se me ocurre qué más hacer.

Maddie se fue a un rincón y sacó de sus bolsillos una pinza con la que agarró su cabello. Bien, para el panadero ese gesto fue una buena señal; luego sacó una astilla, con cuya punta delicadamente recorrió el vientre de aquel muñeco. Por el contrario esa le pareció una señal funesta.

Tratando de esquivar el problema con su hija, Chef decidió continuar con lo suyo. Mezcló la harina fresca que le quedaba con el agua que por la mañana trajo del pantano y después comenzó a hacer más pan.

A su negocio entraron de pronto cuatro posibles clientes. Al principio se impresionó por la extraña creatura de piel tostada y una cabeza más alta que él, pero tan pronto vio a la familia Plantar siguiéndola se calmó. Y hablando del rey.

—Hola, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

—Hola señor. ¡Necesitamos esa masa!

La creatura que se había definido a sí misma como humana cuando se presentó días atrás, señaló enérgica justo la masa que estaba preparando. El panadero la miró con cierta desconfianza para dirigirse hacia el más anciano del grupo, a él lo conocía mejor que al resto.

—Es algo que estos niños quieren preparar para la reunión anual. No es cosa mía —le explicó mostrándole el libro de cocina que cargaba—. Yo hubiese preferido que hiciéramos una de mis viejas recetas familiares.

El viejo Hopadiah le resultaba agradable como de costumbre, pero no tenía que ser un juez especializado para saber que sus viejas recetas apestaban. Separó la mitad de la masa en dos porciones guardando una tras hacer una bola con ella.

—Entiendo. ¿Y esta vez sí traes efectivo, Hop?

—En realidad… el asunto es que estamos algo cortos. ¿Qué tal un trueque?

En respuesta bufó molesto. No iba a aceptar de nuevo uno de sus asquerosos platillos. Tomó la otra mitad de la masa y tras colocarla en la mesa encima de una mosca que oportunamente iba volando por ahí, se subió y comenzó a apisonarla con sus grandes y palmeadas patas para darle forma. Tras terminar la arrojó dentro del horno. Se fijó entonces en el joven Sprig al lado del balde donde estaba su hermanita. Por su pequeña buscaría hacer un intento a su favor.

—Si quieres la masa, el chico tendrá que casarse con mi hija.

El grupo volteó hacia la chica que continuaba de espaldas frente al rincón, jugaba con el muñeco con la forma de Sprig en una mano y la astilla en la otra. Al volverse, la jovencita los miró con su único ojo visible grande y amarillo.

—Hola, Sprig.

Saludó únicamente al chico con lentitud y voz siniestra, a la vez que perforaba el muñeco con la astilla.

—¿No es adorable? —Señaló Chef lamentando para sus adentros que Maddie hiciera eso frente a su prospecto de familia política.

—Hecho.

Quien respondió había sido la extraña creatura. Eso había sido muy sencillo. Es verdad que la creatura no sería una Plantar, pero esperaba que contara igualmente como para poder hacer un trato y facilitarle las cosas a su hija. Hopadiah por el contrario se mostró renuente con la creatura dada su objeción.

—Sabes, si usáramos una receta tradicional no tendríamos que vender a Sprig.

—¡No! Ese libro es viejo —reclamó la humana—. La felicidad eterna de Sprig es un precio pequeño que pagar para conseguir la pizza.

—Concuerdo. —Dijo desde el interior del balde la pequeña renacuaja.

Pese a lo delicado de la situación, Sprig parecía tomarse las cosas demasiado bien.

—Ah, no es tan malo. Tal vez aprendamos a amarnos.

Al darse la vuelta se sobresaltó bastante. La hija del panadero sin hacer ruido se había acercado hasta él mostrando finalmente una abierta sonrisa, la cual en lugar de embellecerla, la hacía lucir mucho más aterradora.

—He visto tu muerte en mi mente.

Asustado por sus palabras, el chico apenas y alcanzó a responderle tratando de no tomarla tan en serio.

—Esperaba que fuese una sorpresa.

—Lo será. —Le susurró con ligero desdén malicioso que intimidó más al chico.

No estaba molesta por su visión como imaginaba que debería de estarlo. De cierta manera le emocionaba por lo tétrica y perturbadora que era.

_"Mientras estuvo contemplando el fuego, en su mente Maddie se había visto a sí misma como una rana adulta cargando sus huevecillos en un cesto. Había ido al pantano a refrescar un poco a sus pequeños, mientras en casa Sprig tallaba en ramas algunos juguetes para sus futuros renacuajos, al mismo tiempo que recibía la visita de esa creatura, aún más alta de lo que ya era actualmente, con un cuerpo con bultos en el pecho y las caderas. Había ido a saludar a su viejo amigo llevando algunos regalos._

_Creyó que le llevaría mucho tiempo limpiar los huevecillos y así se lo hizo saber a su esposo y a la creatura que continuaba refiriéndose a ella como "cuñada", pues también esperaba visitar más tarde a su anciano padre en la panadería. Al final no había demorado tanto como pensaba. La limpieza de sus futuras crías fue rápida y no encontró a su padre._

_Había entrado silenciosamente a su casa sin encontrar a Sprig o a esa mamífera. Extraños ruidos se escuchaban desde la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Esos quejidos la asustaron. Antes de ir a investigar, primero dejó los huevecillos en la cocina de donde tomó un largo cuchillo. Lentamente y en silencio subió a la habitación. La imagen que encontró era verdaderamente funesta._

_Buscando vengar su honor, por su infidelidad atravesó la espalda desnuda de su esposo que estaba ahorcajadas sobre la humana igualmente sin nada encima. Ella gritó mientras miraba como a su amante le eran arrancadas las vísceras tras que su mujer enterrara su mano en el interior del largo tajo que le hizo, solo para enseguida sacarla sujetando cuanto pudo encontrar en su interior. Sprig se convulsionó todavía estando dentro quien se suponía sólo había sido su amiga de casi toda su vida. Anne gritó más por la impresión de lo sucedido, que por la fría sensación que sintió dentro de ella a causa de la última reacción fisiológica involuntaria de Sprig._

_La futura madre traicionada, se volvió hacia ella con rabia en los ojos._

_—¡Sigues tú, maldita degenerada!_

_A pesar que intentó defenderse, la rana fue más rápida al hacerle un tajo en el abdomen al momento en que tras buscar escapar, Anne con dolor arrojó el cuerpo convulsionándose de Sprig al suelo para poder levantarse con relativa facilidad, siendo que este no tenía ni la mitad de su peso._

_Anne apenas y había dado dos pasos antes que el dolor en su abdomen se intensificara y se diese cuenta del largo corte que terminó por derribarla hacia el suelo entre lágrimas e intenso dolor._

_—¡Basura! ¡Yo soy la madre de sus hijos! ¡Tu ni siquiera eres de nuestra especie como para poder dárselos!_

_La mujer apenas y la escuchaba. Sentía como su corazón latía más y más despacio. Sprig dejó de convulsionarse. Anne temblando y presintiendo que ese sería su final, estiró su brazo hacia su mejor amigo, su hermano, la persona que amaba a pesar de ser de otra especie, pero no pudo alcanzar su cuerpo._

_—¿Es en serio? —exclamó indignada la esposa de Sprig al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba—. ¡Si tanto quieres tenerlo dentro de ti, te daré el maldito gusto!_

_Pateó a Anne obligándola a quedar boca arriba. La mujer apenas y podía hacer algo para defenderse. El dolor y la agonía la vencían paralizándola. De pronto su agresora desapareció._

_Con dificultad, la pelirosa arrastró el cadáver de su esposo hacia su rival y entonces entre los gritos que cada vez se hacían más débiles, abrió más el abdomen de la mujer ayudándose con su cuchillo para conseguir eviscerarla. Las entrañas humanas parecían más grandes y resistentes que las de las ranas. Hacía a un lado con el cuchillo los manoteos con que Anne intentaba detenerla, produciéndole unos cuantos cortes en los dedos. Le parecía que tenía demasiados. Estaba segura de haberle cortado por completo y sin querer uno de ellos._

_Tras hacer un amplio hueco en su vientre, empujó e introdujo la mitad del cadáver de Sprig en su interior, que es todo lo que consiguió meter. A pesar del profundo dolor y terror que experimentó Anne durante los últimos instantes de su vida, el ligero consuelo de morir al lado de su amado casi tan íntimamente, le hizo derramar una lágrima antes de morir, todo mientras desquiciadamente la rana con la que su amigo se casó para guardar las apariencias de la inapropiada relación que tenía con un ser de otra especie, admiraba su obra con su mente completamente rota."_

—Felicidades por tu nuevo hijo —alegremente Anne le respondió al panadero mientras su hija no dejaba de contemplar a Sprig con esa sonrisa siniestra—. Ahora suelta la masa.

Chef lanzó una expresión de triunfo. Estaba feliz por conseguir hacer algo bueno y beneficioso para su pequeña. Con un poco de suerte y podría aspirar para ella una vida normal al lado de ese chico por el resto de su vida. Le arrojó a la humana la bola de masa que no usó, quien tras atraparla satisfecha se despidió de él dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Un gusto hacer negocios con usted.

Se retiraron con prisa, siendo Sprig uno de los últimos en salir para poder cargar el balde donde llevaba a su hermanita. Nervioso miró a su "prometida".

—Bueno, parece que tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos.

Sin dejar de seguirlo con la mirada mientras animada la pequeña Polly exclamaba "¡Quiero ser la madrina!". Maddie alzó el bracito del peluche de Sprig para agitarlo de modo que también él parecía decirle adiós. Con la imagen presente de esa visión que tal vez no se hiciese realidad, pero que le había hecho el día, le respondió optimista con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos pronto, marido.


End file.
